


Eternity

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Non Consensual Vampire Turning, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Charlotte is abducted by a vampire named Nikolas and the consequences must be dealt with.
Relationships: Charlotte Elbourne/Meier Link
Kudos: 6





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



Certain rules went unspoken in the City of the Night; no one is better than anyone else, never steal. Things like that. The biggest rule of all, spoken or unspoken was this:

Never bring harm to another citizen, of any kind.

For so long the City was peaceful.

And then it wasn’t.

–-

There was something in the air, a tenseness that Meier couldn’t place. Charlotte was spending the day with Clarith and her mother, still trying to memorize the layout of the City.

She had left some time ago, and while he knew that it would take some time, something felt odd about her not being home for lunch. He tried to shake it off and return to reading, soft music playing in the background. 

Something wasn’t right.

He put his book down, pacing the floor. Tricia mewed loudly at him, his anxious pacing causing her to become fidgety and nervous.

Meier stopped walking, kneeling and taking the fluffy cat into his arms, stroking her softly to soothe her. Holding Tricia helped to calm him a little, but that nagging feeling of wrongness kept rearing its head.

He set the cat down on the love seat, heading outside. Maybe some fresh air would help.

It didn’t.

He paced outside as well, the feeling growing from worry to fear.

Rapid hoof beats sounded nearby, drawing him out of his thoughts. He rushed to the front of the house expectantly, ready to have Charlotte in his arms again. It would be OK.

“Meier, we have a serious problem!” Clarith clumsily dismounted, running over to him. 

“Clarith, what is it? Where is Charlotte?” He looked behind the smaller woman, as though his wife would magically appear.

“That’s just it! Charlotte...she’s been kidnapped.”

Meier felt his whole world crash down around him as if everything had shattered and was falling to pieces.

“Who? Who has taken her?!” Meier grabbed Clarith by the shoulders, shaking her. “Who-”

“His name is Nikolas. He helped m mother build the City.” Clarith looked away. “He took her while we were riding back. Mother has gone after him, but he’s very fast.”

“Show me the way. Please Clarith.” Meier was in tears now, icy cold and streaming in clear rivers down his face.

“We’ll get her back. Let’s go,” 

Clarith remounted her mare, Meier mounting up behind her. They took off after Azelie at top speed, fear filling Meier.

–-

They met up with her within the hour, outside of a large castle made from black stone with stained glass windows.

The elder vampire nodded at them, arms crossed and seething with rage.

“Why would he do this?” She asked herself softly.

“Mother, what do we do?” Clarith and Meier dismounted and went to her.

“We have no choice.” Azelie closed her eyes and sighed heavily. “We must go in, and take her back. We will use force if needed.”

Thankfully, due to years of no threats, there was no barrier or any sort of security set up. The trio walked in, Azelie in the lead, finding their way to the living area.

When they arrived Meier was filled with rage.

In the vampire’s arms was a limp Charlotte, dressed in an elaborate wedding gown, blood trickling down her neck.

Charlotte had been bitten. 

He would have rushed forward, if not for Azelie holding out her arm. It was as though there was a pressure being applied to him, holding him in place.

“What right do you think you have, to abduct this man’s wife?” Her voice boomed through the room, her power barely held back. “The City of the Night was created to help avoid this very situation! Nikolas, why?”

“I wanted her. That’s why.” He had the appearance of a middle-aged gentleman, salt and pepper black hair, a square jaw and cold red eyes. He was well-muscled, taller than Meier and his clawed hands were holding Meier’s beloved.

“If you wish to act like the ones we left behind, you will be treated like them.” Azelie lowered her arm and the pressure released Meier.

He bolted forward, metal claw at the ready, swinging for the man’s head. Nikolas was a coward at heart, however, and held up Charlotte. Meier skidded to a stop, just barely missing her throat.

“You’d swing on the man holding your so-called wife? For shame!”

He threw the unconscious woman at Meier, and as he caught her he took the chance to rush over and sink his claws in. Nikolas was knocked away by Clarith, who had flung herself feet first at his head.

Azelie drew a dagger and joined the fray, cutting Nikolas’ cheek deeply. The two women drew the offenders' attention away, allowing Meier to look over Charlotte.

The bite was one he had seen before, intended to turn her into a vampire. There was no reversing it.

The choice she had made, to stay human, rendered moot due to the selfishness of another. He glanced back to the fight; mother and daughter had Nikolas on the ropes.

He had spent centuries lounging about his castle while the two had kept up with their training if only to give themselves something to do.

With a cry of anger, Azelie plunged the dagger into Nikolas’ chest, ending his life. Meier watched, emotionless, as the man turned to dust at their feet. The dagger clanged loudly as it hit the floor.

Azelie eyes were empty of emotion while Clarith was shaking. She had never killed before, and this betrayal against the City would stay with her. Clarith looked over to Meier and Charlotte, running to their side and sliding on her knees to a stop.

“Is she...did he?” Her voice trembled as she looked at Charlotte’s bite.

“Yes. He’s turned her.” The tears were back, trickling down his cheeks. It was unfair, he had no right to do this to her. He held her tight, just as he had in Carmilla’s castle that day so many years ago.

“We should leave. I have to make a statement to the citizens, and you should get her home. She’ll be more comfortable there as she…” Azelie turned away. “You should get her home.”

She walked away, already going over what she was going to tell her people about this.

Clarith gently touched Meier’s shoulder, encouraging him to look at her. Finally, he turned to face her, still crying. 

“We should go. Mother is right. Charlotte will be more comfortable at home.” She helped Meier to stand, coaxing him to loosen his grip on his wife. “You’re going to leave bruises,” 

He numbly let Clarith lead him from the castle, the rest of the journey home a blur. 

When they arrived Clarith took over, gently taking Charlotte from Meier, making him sit down. She took her to the bath and was cleaning her up when the first wave hit. 

Charlotte convulsed in her arms, water bucket knocked over, water spilling all over the bathroom floor. It lasted less than a minute, but it was intense. Clarith’s heart was left pounding by the end of it, afraid she was going to drop the woman in her arms.

When the wave passed she returned to cleaning her neck carefully, washing away the last of Charlotte’s human blood.

She redressed her and set her on the bed, shredding the wedding gown she’d been forced to wear and bundling it up. She’d burn it later.

She set it outside and went to check on Meier. He sat still as a statue, eyes unfocused and glazed. Clarith sighed sadly and went to fetch a cup of blood for him, setting it on the table next to him and went back to Charlotte.

She was slightly moved from how Clarith had left her, meaning another wave had passed.

It was going to be a long night.

–-

By the time morning hit Clarith felt like a zombie. At one point, Charlotte had rocketed upward and launched herself at Clarith, teeth aiming for Clarith’s neck. She’d had to sit on her until she passed out again, tying her down temporarily so she could fetch another cup of blood.

Somewhere in between her last check-in with Meier he’d fallen asleep. She covered him with a blanket, to which he gave a full-body jerk, and went for the blood pills.

Charlotte was awake when she arrived, looking around in fear. “C-Clarith?”

She spotted the cup of blood in Clarith’s hands, eyes glowing. Charlotte tugged at the ropes holding her, teeth exposed, back arching.

Clarith sat next to her, holding her steady as she gulped the blood down. When she was done her eyes had dimmed and the fearful look had returned.

“That man...he…” She started, choked sobs preventing her from saying more.

Clarith untied her and drew her close, letting her cry it out.

–-

Meier woke in his chair, startled out of a nightmare where his Charlotte was held captive, spirited away by a monster. 

Then he remembered that it was no nightmare. His Charlotte was upstairs with Clarith, going through the motions of becoming a vampire. How long had he slept?

“Meier?” Clarith called to him from the entrance to the living room.

She held her hands in front of her, a deep frown on her face. Meier stood so fast he got woozy, nearly tripping over his own feet in his hurry.

“Is she awake?” His chest felt tight, she must be so afraid.

“Yes. The transformation is complete. She’s a vampire.” Clarith lowered her gaze. “You should go to her.”

Meier walked past her, up the stairs and into their room.

Charlotte was sat on the bed, looking at her new claws, turning her hands over and back. She looked up after a moment, staring at Meier in shock.

“Meier…?”

He hurried to her, taking her into his arms and holding her, both sobbing softly.

“Oh, my Charlotte...forgive me. I wasn’t fast enough.”

“You came for me, that’s all that matters.”

“He bit you, turned you. How is that alright?” He pulled away, looking into her eyes; once such a lovely gold, now a deep red. He ran his thumb over her cheekbone, brushing away her tears.

“My love, you still came for me. You saved me from that man. How could you know that he would act so quickly?” Charlotte brushed his tears away as well, drawing him down for a kiss.

They pressed their foreheads together. Now all that was left was to train her in her new powers. A long road, perhaps, but a necessary one.

–-

Azelie had told the people of the City of Nikolas’ betrayal of their ways, and how for everyone’s safety he had to be stopped. It was the first, and hopefully last, time that anyone had broken the rules to such an extreme.

Meier and Charlotte spent their time training her powers in the empty fields near their home. She drank through an entire month’s blood supply in her first few days as a new vampire, the thirst almost uncontrollable.

It was a difficult process, but Meier slowly weaned her down to a cup or two a day. Clarith helped as well, giving Charlotte a safe outlet to take her overabundance of energy out on. They sparred for hours, Clarith using it as a way to teach her to control some of her new powers.

For instance, she could turn into a swarm of bats.

This delighted Charlotte, who would spend hours on end traveling as a swarm, even pranking her husband once or twice.

When she slept, however, she still had nightmares. She still dreamt of Nikolas snatching her from behind Clarith, sinking his teeth into her throat. She remembered the pain of her transformation, and how heartbroken Meier was.

“Do you still love me?” She asked one night.

“Charlotte! Of course, I love you! Why would you ask such a thing?” Meier looked hurt that she doubted his love.

“I’ve changed so much now. I feared that I had changed too much…” She looked at the floor. “I feared that you couldn’t love me anymore.”

Meier embraced Charlotte, pressing their foreheads together. “I will always love you, Charlotte Link. No matter what happens.”

He kissed her, and even though times were tough at that moment, they would get through.


End file.
